Some computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, etc.) may provide a graphical keyboard as part of a graphical user interface for inputting text using a presence-sensitive display (e.g., a screen). The graphical keyboard may enable a user of the computing device to enter text (e.g., for an e-mail, a text message, or a document, etc.). For instance, a presence-sensitive display of a computing device may output a graphical (or “soft”) keyboard that enables the user to enter data by indicating (e.g., by tapping) keys displayed at the presence-sensitive display.
A graphical keyboard may enable a user to delete and/or replace one or more portions of text. For instance, in some examples, a user may repeatedly select a backspace key or delete key included in the graphical keyboard to delete characters of text. Certain techniques may enable a user to select a portion of text (e.g., a word) and enter replacement text by providing gesture input at or near the graphical keyboard. However, in such examples, a user may experience difficulty precisely selecting the portion of text when the text is small in size relative to the input medium of a user (e.g., relative to the size of a user's finger). Moreover, using such techniques, a user may typically have to provide additional input (e.g., subsequent touch input) to the computing device to reposition a cursor or carat prior to inserting additional text at the end of a sentence. As such, deleting and/or replacing characters when using a graphical keyboard may be difficult and may reduce the speed at which the user may interact with the computing device.